Corruption
by PunishmentFactor
Summary: Tired of their constant failures, Giovanni gives Team Rocket a Pokémon caught off the coast of Cinnabar that supposedly harnesses the power of "Corruption" to take on Ash and Pikachu. But are they prepared for what this Pokémon can do? Missingno fic.


**Hello there! Well, here's Scarlet writing, I can't believe it….another Pokémon fic.**

**As with my previous Pokemon fic, since I haven't watched the show for years and after seeing Gen. V I have no desire play the game either, so this fic is set back with good old Misty and Brock somewhere in Jhoto I guess. **

**I wrote a draft for this as a general idea of a Missingno fic and then I decided I liked it, so I did a ton of research and starting typing whenever I needed a 10 minute break from studying for finals.**

**Alright…just from seeing all the comments on Youtube vids I know how fans get about Missingno**_**. "Missingno doesn't really wreck your game!" Yes it does you n00b!" "Missingo is really called 'M!" "Missingno doesn't wreck your game unless you catch it!" "OMG DON'T CATCH MISSINGNO! ARGHHH!"  
**_**Blah blah blah….**

**Before all the "Missingno experts" swoop down on me, this is a fanfiction. **_**Fiction**_** is the operative word. I made up stuff for the sake of entertainment. Since this is _fiction_, and I am the _author_, I am allowed to do this. I'm sure I'll reviews saying "You don't know anything about Missingno! Your fic is all wrong Missingno doesn't work this way!" **

**I know how Missingno works... I did my research. And plenty of it. (It's all cited at the end.) **

**For the record, in referencing how to catch/find Missingno, I used the method from Red/Blue, not Yellow. **

**In addition to Missingno, I make a lot of references to other glitches, some of them well-known and some of them obscure. They'll be cited at the end too. **

**I own nothing. Please see my works cited at the end for all the various videos and sites I used for reference. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Things had gone far enough.

Giovanni had been looking forward to a raspberry mocha frappuccino with a double espresso shot during his lunch hour, before pummeling the daylights out of yet another pathetic Pokémon trainer stupid enough to show up at his gym with a Bellsprout or a couple of Magikarp, but instead he found him interrupted as a particular trio staggered into his office, burnt, disheveled and slightly smoking.

"Let me guess," said Giovanni in a voice of forced patience. "Thundershock attack."

"Please boss! We were so close this time!" said Jessie, her singed hair giving off an appalling stench of melted hair gel. "We would have caught Pikachu if Meowth hadn't pushed the wrong button that let down the anti-electricity shield and –"

"My fault? You're da one dat brought da flame-proof net instead a da electric-proof one! And den James had ta ferget ta bring da extra batteries –"

"Extra batteries? Why would we need extra batteries for a hot air balloon Meowth? That makes absolutely no sense! And if you'd read the instruction manual you wouldn't have pushed the wrong button! And then Jessie's the one who thought it would be a brilliant idea to use Arbok 's Poison Sting on Geodude! How many times do I have to tell you Jessie, _it's_ _not very effective?"_

"Well maybe I wouldn't be trying to do everything myself if your Victreebell wasn't always trying to digest you! And what about you Meowth? How about you pull your weight in a Pokémon battle once in a while?

"Me? I'm da one flyin' da hot air balloon ya idiots! Ya want me usin' a scratch-attack near a giant hot-air balloon? You're da ones –"

Giovanni's Persian hissed and covered its ears while Giovanni sat as his desk surveying the trio's bickering with a steadily increasing scowl.

"So," he said slowly, pulling a piece of paper out from his desk. "This brings your attempts at capturing Pikachu up to 34,821 and the number of Pokémon you've brought me up to…two? Is it?"

The trio cowered in their singed clothes and ashen faces.

"Please boss, we were actually really, _really_ close this time," said James.

"Oh, of course," said Giovanni. "And you were actually really, _really_ close the last time too, and the time before. And last week."

He sighed, thinking about the raspberry mocha frappuccino with a double espresso shot he could be enjoying before destroying his four o'clock gym appointment. "Things have gone far enough," he said finally. "I've put up with you chasing after that Pikachu and those kids for too long. Something needs to be done about you three."

He crossed to a portrait on the far wall featuring him and his Persian. He twisted a notch on the bottom left corner of the frame and portrait swung open to reveal a large black safe.

Jessie, James and Meowth all let out simultaneous cries of alarm and grabbed each other in terror.

"Do…do you think this is it?" squeaked Jessie, trembling as she clutched James.

"Jessie there's something I want to tell you," said James very seriously. "Something I've been trying to tell you for a very long time."

"Y-yes?" murmured Jessie as Giovanni began turning the lock on the safe.

"Remember that red dress you wanted to wear on your birthday three years ago but you couldn't find it? Well…um…see, the reason you couldn't find it was because I'd borrowed it the night before and well I -"

"_What?_ _You _wore _my _dress? You borrowed _my_ clothes?"

"Oh umm...well Jessie, that wasn't the only time, remember your favorite skirt? And that pink blouse? I think that might still be in my closet."

"Our Father, who art in Heaven," whimpered Meowth, clasping his paws together and Giovanni continued turning the number lock.

The lock clicked a final time and Giovanni opened the safe.

"Here is comes…" sobbed Jessie.

"I never thought I'd go this way," said James. "I'd at least hoped I'd be wearing something a little more glamorous."

"…and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil," finished Meowth, closing his eyes.

"Oh shut up you three, and stop being melodramatic," snapped Giovanni. He reached into the safe and pulled out a Pokéball. "I'm not about to take any of you out, though if you manage to screw this up I just might have to start ordering hits around here. Is that clear?"

Jessie James and Meowth let out collective sighs of relief.

"Yes boss."

"Absolutely boss."

"Poifectly clear."

"What's in the Pokéball?" asked James, eyeing the ball in Giovanni's hand.

"This," said Giovanni holding it out. "Is the ultimate Pokémon."

"Is it MewTwo?" cut in Jessie sharply.

"No," said Giovanni, keeping his voice calm. "I think you recall the disaster that occurred with that particular Pokémon. As I was saying, this Pokémon's is so strong that it –"

"Oooohhh…is it a Lugia?" asked James

Giovanni glared at him.

"To continue," he said gritting his teeth. "This Pokémon is so elusive, that it can only be found through certain methods. It's rarity is – "

"Izzit one of dem legendary dogs?" asked Meowth. "Izzit a Suicune?"

Persian hissed as Giovanni slammed the Pokéball down on the table. "Would you three stop interrupting me and let me finish?" he half shouted.

The trio nodded, cowering as Giovanni held the Pokéball back up.

"This Pokémon is the only one of its kind. There are claims of others like it, hybrids, freaks of nature, Pokémon never meant to exist, but this is by far the most powerful of them all. If one follows an exact method of steps and patterns, one can force it to appear off the coast of Cinnabar. Many have found it or claimed to have found it, but the few who do may barely survive. Trainers have gone mad after capturing it, lost everything to their name, their Pokémon, their data and their records. Absolutely _everything_ could be lost merely from encountering this Pokémon, much less capturing it."

Jesse, James and Meowth stared in uncertainty at the little ball in Giovanni's palm.

"You see," he continued. "This Pokémon harnesses a power possessed by no other species or type. It cannot be taught and it cannot be learned by any other Pokémon. The power that this Pokémon holds is the power of _corruption_."

"Corruption?" repeated Jessie.

"How did you catch it?" asked James.

"I had a handful of grunts volunteer. The method and steps it takes to the make the Pokémon appear are known to a few, but even less are willing to attempt them, for fear of what it could do to their Pokémon. Capturing it isn't the difficult part, it's you and your Pokémon surviving exposure to it. Only one of the grunts returned, and all he had left was his Rattata. The others had vanished, and he was practically insane, unable to describe what had happened to them."

"I don't like da sound a dis…" said Meowth, eyeing the ball apprehensively. "Should I be near dis thing?"

"So, what do you want us to do with this Pokémon?" asked James.

"Against my better judgment I'm giving it to you to capture Pikachu," said Giovanni, placing the ball in James's hand. "Those brats won't stand a chance against this kind of power."

"How are we supposed to control it?" asked James, holding the ball at arm's length. "What if it tries to eat us?"

Giovanni chuckled. "It does quite work that way," he said handing Jessie a slip of paper. "There are, basic instructions." He straightened up to survey them.

"So now that I've entrusted you with a rare and valuable Pokémon, there will be no absolutely excuse for failure. I will expect immediate results. This is the last time I will tolerate any more of your fiascos. Clear?"

Jessie, James and Meowth nodded furiously.

"Then what are standing around in my office for? Get out of here and bring me Pikachu!"

The trio bolted from the office.

"But boss, wait," said Jessie, stopping to turn back. "You haven't told us what this Pokémon is called."

Giovanni smiled. "It doesn't have a name," he said.

-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe the boss actually trusted us with something this big!" cried Jessie, hugging the Pokéball. "With a Pokémon this powerful at our side, there's no way we could fail to nab Pikachu!"

"I don't like dat thing," said Meowth, glaring nervously at the Pokéball. "It gives me da creeps. I don't like what da boss said about it kerruptin' Pokémon. It sounds like dem Pokémon da grunts had just got…_deleted _or somethin.' And it doesn't even have a name!"

"Oh don't be silly Meowth. How could a Pokémon just get _deleted_? It's not like this is a video game where you lose all your data if you cheats or something," said James. "And the only reason it doesn't have a name is because it's so _rare_! What do the instructions say Jessie?"

"Not much," she said, surveying the note Giovanni had given her. "It only knows three attacks. Screech, Glitch and Corruption. Screech isn't that powerful of an attack, but I've never heard of the other two. I wonder what they'll do."

"I'm tellin' you guys, I've gotta bad feelin' about dis!" said Meowth.

"Shut up Meowth. Giovanni said that no other Pokémon had these powers, so of course we haven't heard of them."

"Quiet Jessie, here come the twerps now!"

"And so then I said, yo Magikarp's so fat, it's Splash-Attack actually does damage! Hahahaa! Get it?"

"I don't think that's how the joke goes Ash," said Brock with a wooden expression, while Ash continued to laugh riotously and Misty was pretending to be interested in her fingernails.

"Prepare for trouble!" cried Jessie jumping out from behind their bush onto the path in front of Ash, Misty and Brock.

"And make it double!" cried James flamboyantly leaping out after her.

"Wow, twice in one day," said Misty in an extremely uninterested voice. "Can we just get this over with? How about we skip the motto and go straight to the part where you guys blast off."

"Yeah, Pikachu's pretty bored with you guys right now," said Ash, as Pikachu sat on his shoulder and blatantly yawned at Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble, for you might scoff and yawn," began Jessie, undaunted. "But you won't be laughing when you see our new Pokémon!"

"So sit back and enjoy our flashy new production," said James, twirling a rose. "For this Pokémon harnesses the power of corruption!"

"Wow," said Brock. "I think that's the worst variation of your motto we've heard yet. You guys can barely rhyme anymore."

"So you've got a new Pokémon?" said Ash. "Let me guess. A Magikarp? Or a Rattata?"

"No!" said James dramatically. "This Pokémon is _so_ rare, and _so_ powerful, that –"

"Is it Mewtwo?" cut in Ash. "We've seen him already."

"Silence!" cried Jessie. "You know nothing of this Pokémon's legendary prowess, and its immeasurable– "

"Is it a Lugia?" asked Misty. "Because we've seen one of those too."

"No!" said James. "This Pokémon's rarity is unsurpassed in all aspects that it's – "

"Is it a Suicune?" said Brock. "Because that thing keeps popping. I think it's following us."

"Shut up and let us finish!" screeched Jessie.

"Do you guys even know what it's called?" asked Brock.

"It's so rare, it doesn't have a name," said James with an impressive look.

Ash, Misty and Brock stared at them, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you guys get better every time!" laughed Ash.

"You don't even know what your 'legendary' Pokémon is called!"

"It's probably a yellow Magikarp or something."

"We'll show you three!" shouted James. "We'll see who's laughing when you witness this Pokémon's powers! Go!"

He flung the Pokéball at Ash, Misty and Brock where it landed on the ground in front of them. They watched in anticipation at the ball opened a pool of light to reveal…

A rectangle.

A very large rectangle with a small piece missing, specifically.

The thing looked like some kind of programming error, like it had been chopped out of the static on a bad TV channel. It made a garbled, high-pitched, warped noise like a bad chip tune and stood there.

Ash, Misty and Brock who had been watching to see what Pokémon the Pokéball would reveal, now doubled up with laughter again.

"That's not a Pokémon!" shrieked Misty, slapping her knees. "That's a _rectangle_!"

"It's not even a _whole_ rectangle!" said Brock. "What, did you guys fail geometry class, or did you think taking off a piece would make it look more threatening or something?"

"Man, I thought you guys were more creative than this," laughed Ash. "I mean, really, you tried to invent a 'legendary Pokémon' and the best thing you could come up with was a _rectangle_?"

But Pikachu wasn't joining in the hysteria. On the contrary, it was staring at the 'rectangle' with a mingled look of confusion and apprehension.

Team Rocket on the other hand was staring at their 'legendary Pokémon' in abject humiliation.

"They're right James," said Jessie. "That thing isn't a Pokémon, it looks like a bunch of poorly arranged pixels."

"Do you think the boss gave us the wrong Pokémon?" asked James.

"Nooo…" whimpered Meowth, tugging on James's leg. "Dat tings a Pokémon fer sure! But deres somethin' wrong wit it! Ferget Pikachu, just leave dat ting and let's get outta here!"

"Oh don't be a wimp Meowth," snapped Jessie. "What's there to be afraid of a stupid rectangle? God, this is embarrassing."

"Pika…Pika-Pi," said Pikachi, who was nudging Ash's leg in apparent distress. "Pikachu!" It pointed to the rectangle with a look of utmost terror.

"Oh come on Pikachu," said Ash. "Don't tell me you're scared of that thing. It's just a joke. That thing's not real."

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, its voice rising shrilly as it clung to Ash's leg and pointed a shaking paw again at the pixilated rectangle. "Pika-Pi!"

"See!" screeched Meowth. "Even Pikachu's scared of dat ting! I'm tellin' ya, dat ain't no ordinary Pokémon!"

The rectangle had remained completely still the entire time, flickering and fuzzing like a bad TV channel and giving no indication as to its identity of a Pokémon or simply a geometrical flaw.

Ash was meanwhile trying to console Pikachu, who was quivering on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright Pikachu. You want me to show you there's nothing to be scared of?" said Ash. "We'll look this thing up with Dexter, okay? Nothing will show up and then you can see it's all just a trick."

Pikachu didn't look very comforted.

"Alright Dexter, what can you tell us about this thing," said Ash, pulling out the Pokédex.

The screen remained blank.

"See?" said Ash. "What did I tell you, nothing. I—"

He stopped short as the screen suddenly buzzed with static. This was an unpleasant crackling sound and the device lit up.

_"Internal...-bzzt-Error 000...-bzzt,"_ Dexter's voice forced out, hugely distorted and garbled. _"Missing...-bzzt-no...-Missing-no-Error-"_

The screen went blank. Suddenly the device began shooting out thin sparks of electricity. There was a high pitched whirring noise and the device exploded.

"Dexter!" cried Ash in distress, dropping the smoldering remains of his Pokédex. "All my…Pokémon…data…"

Pikachu was giving out shrill cries of fear and darting around Ash as he Brock and Misty stared in shock at the broken Pokédex.

"What just happened?" asked Jessie incredulously. "What's a Missingno?"

"Maybe it's the name of that rectangle," suggested James.

"Then it _is_ a Pokémon?" said Jessie with excitement.

"Dats what I've been tellin' ya!" yelled Meowth. "Dat ting ain't a normal Pokémon! Didja see what it did ta da twerp's Pokédex?"

"Shut up Meowth," said Jessie with renewed passion. "Let's see what this thing can do! Alright err…Missingno! Use Screech!"

"Don't do it!" screamed Meowth.

A horrid shriek of garbled noise filled the air, completely unlike any typical Screech Attack. A shrill cry of white noise, static and broken sound bytes like something off a warped game soundtrack. It vibrated and pulsed with horrific frequencies of 8-bit pain.

Team Rocket collapsed to the ground clutching their ears while Ash, Misty and Brock did likewise.

"What is this?" wailed Misty, trying to cradle her sobbing Togepi.

"There's something wrong…with this…Screech Attack," Brock shouted over the dim as he tried to stem the blood flowing out of his left ear.

"Make it STOP you idiots!" yelled Ash, writhing on the ground clutching his ears.

"PIKAAAA!" screamed Pikachu.

"Missingno! NO!" James was shouting, trying to be heard over the electronic mess of noise. "STOP!"

The noise ceased. The rectangular Pokémon hadn't even moved.

"What the hell was that you three?" demanded Brock, wiping blood off his ear.

"I don't…know…" said James a little shakily, staggering to his feet.

"Well, we'll just mark that off on the list of things _not _to use," said Jessie, holding her head as she crossed out "Screech" on the list of attacks. "Well, not to worry. We still have two more moves. Why don't you twerps make this easy on yourself and just hand over Pikachu before you see Missingno's real power!"

"Real power? Come on you guys, you didn't even know what the thing was called until three minutes ago!" said Ash angrily. "Pikachu! Thundershock Attack now!"

"Missingno! Use Glitch!" yelled James.

Pikachu launched its Thundershock Attack only to have it halt in mid-air and turn right around backwards to hit Brock.

"Brock, are you okay?" said Ash, running to him.

"Ash! Look out!" cried Misty.

Ash stopped short as two trees collapsed out of nowhere. Pikachu was meanwhile slamming its head on the ground repeatedly.

"Pikachu, what's wrong? Hang on a sec, I'll—Whaa?"

Ash's backpack suddenly burst open and hundreds of Pokéballs began spilling out.

"They're…multiplying?" he said incredulously, stooping to try and gather them all up while Pikachu began throwing itself against Ash's leg.

"What's wrong with those trees?' said Brock, pointing at what appeared to be a row of trees all cut in half and sitting sideways on top of the lake.

Misty suddenly screamed. "ASH! LOOK!"

Ash and group spun around to see…_Ash_, walking sideways straight up a nearby plateau.

"WHAT?" Ash yelled in horror as a doppelganger of him marched sideways up the side of the cliff at a 90 degree angle. "That-That's not me!"

Misty screamed again and pointed a shaking finger towards a nearby patch of grass, where two more 'Ashes' were trundling around robotically.

"This is…messed up," said James. "Meowth what…what are you doing?"

"Make…it…stop…"wailed Meowth, tears leaking out of his eyes as he rammed his head against James's leg in a similar fashion to Pikachu. "Dere's stuff in my head! It won't go away!"

Ash was meanwhile shouting at the copies of him that had showed up.

"Get away from here!" he yelled, throwing a rock at the closest one, which had just walked through a tree. The rock hit the copy in the shoulder and it vanished in a shower of pixels. Another two versions of Ash were strolling across the lake with vacant expressions.

"I don't understand," whimpered Misty, clutching Togepi, who was rapidly withdrawing in and out of its shell repeatedly.

"It's that thing's fault!" shouted Brock, pointing at Missingno. "What the hell is that thing? We thought you were just going to show up and try to capture Pikachu like you always do, not screw with us and our Pokémon like this! You –"

He stopped short as the zipper on his bag broke and a shower of multiplying Potions fell out.

"That's right!" said Jessie brightly, suddenly remembering. "We _did _come to capture Pikachu! Missingno, go get Pikachu!"

"Jessie, I don't think it can. It doesn't have any legs," said James. "You know, I'm not sure I like the looks of this. I don't think we should bring Pikachu back to the boss with it acting like that."

Pikachu was now bellyflopping itself onto the ground, standing up, and manically throwing itself down again.

Meowth was now staggering around in circles and shouting gibberish.

"Noo…dere's all dis stuff I ain't suppose ta know…." he wailed. "Make it stop! Glitchy Charizard Glitchy Nidorino PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk ZZAAZZZ…..Ya talk ta da Old Man who teaches ya how ta catch yer Pokémon! Den ya gotta fly straight fer Cinnabar! Afta dat ya hafata surf right on da coast!"

"What's he saying?" asked Jessie, staring at Meowth, half in horror and half in fascination. "Is this some kind of code?"

"No…I think he's giving us directions," said James.

"Ya guys wanna know how ta catch MEW?" screeched Meowth, staring at them with bulging eyes. "Foist ya go ta Lavender Town, and den ya go ta da tunnel door, but ya turn around an ya walk right back out! Den ya hafta fly ta Cerulean go past da Nugget Bridge and fight da kid wit da Slowpoke. But don't get to close ta him! Ya gotta let him walk to YOU! Den fly right back ta Lavender town and take da left route. And den…and den when da menu pops up…YA PRESS 'B'!"

"Meowth, what the heck are you talking about?" said Jessie, picking him up and shaking him. "Snap out of it!

"SAFARI ZONE!" screamed Meowth, his eyes rolling madly. "CHARIZARD 'M!"

"Did Missingno really do all this?" said James as another pair of half-formed trees sprouted horizontally on the lake. "I mean, it just a rectangle."

Missingno had not budged the entire time. It continued to sit perfectly still and fuzz.

"Look," said Jessie. "We'll capture Pikachu and then we'll take it and Meowth to a Pokémon Center and get them fixed."

"Ya kin surf past da Elite Four…and ya kin git on da bike path without a bike…" wailed Meowth. "pPkMnp…ILTSYYY…"

"Jessie…I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Do you _want _the boss to take us out? We'll bring him Pikachu and then he can sort whatever this Missingno thing is."

"Jessie I don't like…this…"

Ash was frantically trying to control Pikachu who was now spinning in circles, while Brock was throwing rocks at the multiple 'Ashes' that kept popping up and walking right through trees and rocks, and Misty was trying to gather up all the Repels that had just started sprouting out of her bag.

"Jessie maybe we should…"

"Oh shut up James! The boss clearly knew what this Pokémon was capable of; obviously he gave it to us this for a reason!" She raised a finger dramatically. "Missingno! Use Corruption!"

The ear-splitting Screech-Attack of torture in 8-bit harmony shattered the air, only amplified by ten. Trainers and Pokémon collapsed to the quaking ground in agony.

A pulsating black hole was forming under Missingno. The hole began growing, spreading out and eating away at the ground as Missingno hovered contentedly where it was and remained completely unchanged in its nature or position.

"What's happening?" shrieked Misty.

"Get away from it!" yelled Ash, clutching tight to Pikachu, who was attempting to run away from the continually growing hole while simultaneously hitting itself in the head.

Ash's roaming doppelgangers suddenly became grossly morphed, pixilated versions of himself, staggering around with pieces missing. The trees and the surrounding landscape all seemed to have taken on a similarly graphically mashed and scrambled look.

A rock went up in a shower of pixels, followed by a pair of trees.

"What's it doing?" cried Jessie, as Ash's copies likewise dissolved into pixels.

"GLITCH CITY!" screamed Meowth.

"Run!" shouted Brock. They all staggered to their feet trying to shut out of din of static noise. The parties scattered in all directions, Meowth and Pikachu running as best they could despite their glitchy symptoms. Misty was trying to hold onto Togepi, who was sealing itself back inside its egg, before hatching again and retreating once more, only to pop right back out.

The hole beneath Missingno continued to pulsate and expand, eating up the ground and everything in its path; rocks, trees and grass all vanishing in warped cascades of pixels.

"Why would the boss give us a Pokémon like this?" shrieked Jessie, running full tilt as the ground began to fall out behind them.

"Oh, well the boss _clearly _knew what he was doing! Just like you said!" yelled James, who was clutching the still flailing and babbling Meowth. "Great idea! We saw what Glitch did, so why not use Corruption too?"

"BAD EGG!" wailed Meowth.

"Oh, so this is my fault? You're the one who couldn't wait to show off the boss's Pokémon!" snarled Jessie. "Some legendary power this is! The whole world's falling apart!"

"Well you're the one who -agh!"

The ground fell out from beneath them in a flurry of morphed graphics. They found themselves falling into the black vortex and saw Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu fall in as well, all yelling as the hole pulled them in. The landscape was now nothing but a mess of distorted graphics and one swirling vacuum of cacophony with Missingno right at the center, still cracking and fuzzing like a bad TV channel.

It was pulling them down, down into an abyss of doom, programming errors and corruption.

"Well," said James, looking at Jessie as the swirling mass of obliteration closed in on them. "Guess there's only one thing to do."

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAINNNN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Giovanni smiled as he sipped his raspberry mocha frappuccino with a double expresso shot and stroked Persian's fur. Those fools…now he'd gotten rid of _all _of them in one fell swoop. No more bratty kids and their Pikachus ruining his plans and no more incompetent rocket members bursting on him to interrupt his afternoon coffee. And he'd managed to get rid of that dangerous Pokémon as well, as he had been contemplating how he could possibly destroy it. The idiot grunts had gone out to Cinnabar after thinking that such a Pokémon would have been the prime addition to Giovanni's collection, but Giovanni only wanted rare Pokémon if he could control them.

Giovanni checked his watch. 3:50. Time to get ready for his 4:00 gym appointment. Knocking the daylights out of some pathetic trainer would be all to more enjoyable now that he'd accomplished so much in one day. He'd use all his _best_ Pokémon, just to make it all the more brutal for his victim...er…opponent. It really had been an _excellent_ day…

He crossed to his computer and typed in the password to his Hall of Fame. But instead of his usual Pokémon he was met with a strange, fuzzy screen and a few odd garbled noises. That was odd, he'd never seen static show up in his Hall of Fame, much less bizarre sounds.

"Probably just a little glitch in the systems," he said to himself without concern. "I'll give it a tune-up after.

He attempted to scroll through his Hall of Fame. That was strange, where was Rhydon? Had he put it in a different box? No…of course it had to be in his Hall of Fame. And where was Kingler? It didn't seem to be in there either…And neither was Golem for that matter.

All his Hall of Fame Pokémon were gone.

Panicked, Giovanni shut down the computer and rebooted it. It was probably just a little programming error, maybe a minimal virus was messing things up in there. Of course his Pokémon were all still there.

The screen lit up. He paused, hands frozen over the keyboard as a message suddenly appeared on the screen.

_The save file has been corrupted. _

* * *

**Ohhh…Giovanni…**

**Yeah…Missingno just ate all the main characters…**

**Lots of research went into this project so it's time to give credit. If you're bored you can skip this, but if you're about to flame me and tell me I don't know anything about Missingno, maybe you should take a peek at my sources. **

**I watched many, **_**many **_**youtube demonstrations on how to catch Missingno, but this one proved to be my most valuable reference. Missingno of course also depends on the letters in your name but this video was just clear basic instructions. **

_http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=-tOyBahKkbk_

**Hall of Fame Effects : **_http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=zVhLX9-Wbhc&feature=related _**there's some horrid glitchy sounds in this, part of the inspiration behind "Screech."**

_**What's with all the copies of Ash running around? That doesn't happen when you meet Missingno!  
**_**This is a reference to **_**possible **_**side-effects of Missingno in Pokémon Yellow. I found two vids showing encounters (one was a hack) in which multiple sprites of 'Ash' popped up and ran around after defeating/catching Missingno. This doesn't **_**always**_** happen.**

**You can see them here: **_http:/ www. youtube .com/watch? v=8fBCkJ1XUV0&feature=fvw_

_http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=r75FYH2o1FM_** – this one is a the hack, and it takes a while because the game keeps freezing. **

**The horror behind "Screech Attack." Videos of glitch fights resulting in 8-bit torment. **

_http:/ www. youtube .com/watch? v=lc5vDNNCJa4&feature=related_** – my personal favorite!**

_http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=yc1eXeNetYI&feature=related_

**Many thanks to Bulbapedia and Glitch City Laboratories for their articles on Missingno and Glitch Pokémon, which I read through many times. The sites also provided me with many other interesting glitches for Meowth to yell about. Obviously catching Mew is a little more detailed than that but…**

**Now I know a common statement now is that most of the original glitches were harmless, only multiplying items and producing glitchy symptoms to your Hall of Fame. But yet there are still plenty testifying to Missingno destroying their games. Who knows? **

**I sure had fun writing this, if you read all my credits I thank you very much for taking the extra time! Hopefully you enjoyed this fic as much as I did!**

**Reviews? **


End file.
